The purpose of this study is to determine whether treatment with the soft gelatin capsule saquinavir (SQV) in combination with ritonavir or nelfinavir and delavirdine and adefovir dipivoxil, will decrease HIV plasma viral load or have an effect on the number of CD4+ cells. A second purpose of this study is to find out if the study drug combinations are safe and how well they are tolerated.